Distractions
by FreezePride
Summary: Characters: Aeleus (Lexaeus), Even (Vexen) Just one glance and Even can't even remember how he wanted to finish his sentence. (LexVex)


It should have been illegal to be built this way.

Even really just wanted to get _through_ today. He wanted to take his notes and measure the full motions of the human body, it's subtle curves and limiting frame. How the muscles worked in unison with the bone structure to create beautiful functionality. He wanted to take samples, sketches and gracefully escape. He genuinely needed to get back to the labs. The latest specimen was currently reaching the end of it's cycle of fermentation after just a few short hours and he would be needed to record the subsequent data. The results would not wait on him. Ienzo would need him to review his latest schoolwork, least he move on to more unsavory subjects of study in his elder's absence (which Even _knew_ he would). He would have to put the running of the castle grounds in check.

His mind listed and listed and listed on and yet he could not seem to get himself to listen. It was ridiculously uncanny. It was unthinkable, precisely by definition. He could not quite comprehend because he found himself distracted. Yes, far too distracted.

Oh good _lord_, that man's body was **exquisite**.

Even had known that Aeleus trained a great deal. Health was important to a guardian in his position, with an entire castle to worry about keeping safe and an extremely important group of scientists at bay, and a helpless child prodigy to stand up for, he had to keep himself ever on the alert. As far as the academic was aware of, he trained on a daily basis, almost without fail. The scientist could set his watch by the time which Aeleus was up and ready by. He kept a strict regimen of what he consumed and was careful to keep himself properly fueled as he went about his business. His training and sparring with Dilan had honed both of their skills quite beyond that of most (if not all) of their fighting peers and few ever dared to challenge the two of them.

Even had been aware of all this and yet, standing before the rather intimidating frame of the man after witnessing such a match was rather awestruck. He was amazed that after giving and taking such a relentless beating, he was even still able to stand, let alone look so very capable.

Capable...perhaps that wasn't the word. Capable seemed like the least common denominator, and it simply did not suffice. All of those muscles, glistening with sweat in the steady rise and fall of his chest as he fought to recapture his breath after such a lengthy exertion of training. Those broad arms folded expectantly as he peered down at Even with those piercing, yet undeniably patient royal blue eyes.

There was an unfamiliar sound about the both of them, which Even might have noted if he had bothered to concentrate past those rippling pectorals which he was currently nearly drooling over. It was silence. Even was present and there was silence. That man never stopped speaking, and if he did, it was only to gather his thoughts and then continue. If he hadn't been staring blatantly at Aeleus' form, he might have noticed as he quirked his brow questioningly.

"Are you alright?" He rumbled tentatively. Even jumped far higher than he would ever be willing to admit to later in polite company. The scientist obviously had something on his mind which he had intended on asking the guard, but as he stood face to face with him, trying not to concentrate on those rock hard abdominals he found that he had quite forgotten the notion entirely. Even was nearly convinced that he could probably crack walnuts on those expertly honed arms.

Even took a moment to gulp heavily. With an awkward laugh, he finally found his voice. "I'm just fine, thank you." Aeleus seemed even more suspicious with that response but regardless, Even plowed onward, tripping over his thoughts all the way through. "I just wanted to, um, commend you." Another stony and confused silence. "On a job well done, of course." He elaborated. "Guarding the castle, er, and whatnot." Even finished with a vague wave of his slender hand.

Even dared a glance upwards and was rewarded with an expression quite unexpected. Aeleus was smiling warmly. Though silent as ever, he seemed just at a bit at a loss for words. "Thank you." He responded softly. One might expect a man of his size to have a constantly 'booming' voice, yet, Even reflected, he rarely ever spoke above his usual low tones. It was almost as though he were carefully treading forward, afraid to upset the people around him.

"Yes, of course." Even cleared his throat and speedily turned for the door to the courtyard, all the while trying to hide his discomfort. "Keep up the good work and all that." He nodded appreciatively as he scuttled out, nearly tripping on his billowing white lab coat as he tried hard to ignore how heated his ears and cheeks were becoming.

He would assess and gather information later. Yes, that was the best course of action. He would have to, of course, wait until Aeleus finally had a shirt on next time though.


End file.
